This is My Sister's Fault
by ShivaVixen
Summary: Frank hated it when his sister's friends came over when she was supposed to babysit him. Weird things tended to happen, like his nails being painted while he slept. This go round, however, takes the cake. Why did he listen to them? (A slightly different Character Insert Story, some AU.)
1. Older Sisters are Weird

**I got bored. That's my only excuse for this fic. Whether or not you'll enjoy it, is up to you.**

**If you'd like a real funny fic to read, or if you want to know who is responsible for inspiring this mess, 'I blame Iendil Ancawen entirely' by crazyroninchic. Her other LOTR fics helped, but this was the primary offender.**

**There is a point of view change halfway through this chapter.**

**Oh, and I don't own the rights to LOTR, the Hobbit, or anything else, I just have the movies and books.**

**Older Sisters are Weird**

My name is Frank. You don't need to know my last name, just know that my name is Frank, I am a 13 year old boy, and everything that happened to me is the result of having a weird older sister that thinks the world revolves around her. And who has no problem dragging everyone around her into trouble, or setting someone (me) up to take the blame.

You see, my sister, despite being in college, has yet to grow out of this strange obsession with the guys from the Lord of the Rings. It can't be healthy. She has taken cardboard cut outs of said guys to school dances.

You laugh, but I'm serious.

I thought she grew out of that weird phase, 'cause she went with a real guy to prom (Jr. ROTC guy, showed up in uniform), but then they went and released the Hobbit, and since she's heard that the guy who played Legolas is reprising the roll in the next one . . . well, it's been hell for little brothers around here.

And my parents don't even get her therapy!

Anyway, my sister, who I should probably mention is named Abigail, is obsessed, and for the most part, her friends aren't much better.

So it wasn't much of a shock when, instead of watching me, like she was supposed to, she called them up to re-watch the Lord of the Rings trilogy. All three in one night.

Now I guess I should describe her friends. There's Jamie, she's short and, well, she might look a little fat, but it's all muscle, the girl can bench press double her own weight. She's not what I'd call good-looking, either, but she's got a boyfriend, and she's let me see Zombieland.

Then, there's Karen. Karen is an amateur model, like my sister, and has got less intelligence than a goldfish from what I can tell. She spends a lot of time looking at herself in mirrors. The only thing keeping her from getting type-casted as the evil queen from Snow White is she's so obsessed with looks she refuses to let anyone go by without attempting to make them over.

Finally, there's Ariel. She might have the name of the little mermaid, but she's awesome, and the only one I can't understand being friends with my sister. For starters, she goes camping every summer- no showering for a couple weeks type camping. She's got a sword collection, is great at math, and actually cares about people- she'll listen to your problems and give you cookies and while she doesn't always say what you want to hear, she tells you what you need to hear. She's got scars too, one from a rappelling accident on her arm, another from when she almost split her head open, and she's real proud of them, unlike my sister, who's been nagging her to get surgery to fix them.

Ariel used to read me the books for Lord of the Rings, which my sister wouldn't touch except for learning how to speak elvish. She failed French and Spanish, but can actually speak elvish. Go figure.

Anyway, Ariel and Jamie invited me to watch the (extended) movies with them, and that's when things went wrong . . .

* * *

"I wish we could go there." Abigail sighed, ignoring the way her little brother rolled his eyes.

"Yes, no showers or makeup, you'd love it." Jamie snorted, stealing popcorn from Ariel.

"Don't be silly, I'd be an elf, my name would be Laerwen."

"Abs, if this is anything like your attempt at fanfiction . . ." Ariel started, but was cut off.

"Jamie would be a dwarf maid, of course, there aren't that many out there, Nalis would be a perfect name. Ariel would be a ranger, named Seren, and Karen would be an elf with me, named Dinawen. Oh, and Frankie would be a hobbit." She added, ignoring the glare of death her brother sent.

"Of course." Ariel agreed, then leaned over to the angry 13 year old. "At least you wouldn't be related to her, then." Frank blinked, then nodded, quite happy with that logic.

"I know!" Karen suddenly clapped her hands. "I know how we could go there!" She suddenly bolted up, and began gathering up the extended movies, as well as the books that Ariel had been reading.

Everyone watched as she put them on the floor, then grabbed a stick of chalk and started drawing on the floor.

"Should you be doing that?" Jamie blinked.

"I'll clean it up!" Karen chirped, finishing after a few more minutes, stepping back to reveal a chalk circle with elvish runes. "Frank, sit here please." Surrounded by estrogen and afraid for his masculinity, Frank tried to escape, but his sister caught him and placed him on a spot in the circle.

"Ariel-" Frank turned his attention to one of the sane people in the room for help.

"Just go with it for now, and you can get out of here wh-if, nothing happens." Ariel sat next to him in her 'spot'. "Besides, we'll never hear the end of it if we don't."

Jamie joined them with a soft sigh, and that was Karen's cue to start praying in elvish. For a long moment, nothing happened. Frank was ready to stand up and run, but a flash of light and the feeling of falling stopped him.

* * *

**I feel sorry for Frank, he has no idea what he's in for. I included him because there was a lack of males suddenly finding themselves in Arda.**

**This will be a blend of book and movie cannon, with a healthy amount of realism and humor thrown in. But I'd like to remind everyone this is fiction, and fan fiction at that.**

**For example of realism, I do know someone that went to a school dance with a cardboard cutout of Legolas. This was back in middle school, so she grew out of that phase, but everyone knew she was obsessed . . . we once had to build a tower in science class to beat an earthquake, and I was assigned to her group, so we built Orthanc (I need to check spelling on that), complete with Saruman. One of the first fan fictions I wrote was for her, and had her marrying Legolas, along with several other girls in our class, hooking some of them up with the single guys in LOTR. (All my character did was be a scribe . . . I wasn't as obsessed as the others).**

**Seren- Welsh for Star. I'm operating on the notion that most human names in LOTR are mostly welsh in origin. **

**Laerwen, pronounced lyre-wen, means song maiden. Dinawen is silent maiden.**

**Nalis- There is only one female dwarf named, Dis, sister of Thorin and mother of Kili and Fili. Nali is the name of a male dwarf, and Abigail is just being unimaginative with Jamie's 'fiction' name, as most fangirls of Legolas seem to ignore dwarves (outside of Gimli) entirely. **


	2. Birthdays in the Shire

**Well, I'm glad a few people like this story. A reminder to those who somehow managed to miss the first chapter- This is an original character insert fic, it will blend book and movie canon, and this is fan fiction, so some things will be changed/messed with . . . how much, I don't know, I'm kinda winging it (no outline).**

**I do not own the rights to the book and the movie, if I did, Aragorn's characterization would have been more faithful to the book . . . Though I did like that they had Arwen actually do something besides being Aragorn's betrothed . . .**

**Birthdays in the Shire**

_Date: I have no freaking clue._

_So, the last thing I remember is bright light and then, I woke up in a room that's definitely not mine. _

_I hate my sister._

_Anyway, waking up wasn't too bad, it's what I discovered when I finally woke up that freaked me out, namely, the large hairy feet that I know I don't normally posses._

_I AM A FREAKING HOBBIT!_

_Sorry, but the freak out was necessary, you try waking up with appendages (new vocab. word) that are different than the ones you know you normally have, see how well you do._

_I really hate my sister._

_I found this journal, and decided to write in it, like the school counselor once suggested. I hope whoever's room this is doesn't mind. There's an F.B. on the trunk, but I know I'm not Frodo Baggins._

_Back to what I'm trying to write. So I woke up with different feet, and being an entire foot and a half shorter than I was (maybe three feet at most). And there's a older female hobbit who stopped by my room to tell me breakfast was ready. Apparently, she's my other mother. I think my name is Freddie, or that's what it sounded like. So I went, and listened to her and my other dad talk._

_Turns out, the movies miss a few things. Such as the fact that Bilbo and Frodo actually share a birthday, and Frodo is turning 33. The party is tonight, according to Hobbit dad, and we're going. (Regretfully, I appear to have a sister in this world- a younger one, named Estella.)_

_And that's when I make my first mistake. I asked what we were getting them. Hobbit mom laughed, and reminded me that on birthdays, the people turning one year older give gifts to their guests, not the other way around._

_I am so lucky they didn't think anything more of the question. Cause not long after, I was able to leave, with a reminder to come back for second breakfast. However, now that I'm thinking, I have several questions:_

_How did I get here? (Did that weird thing Karen did really work?)_

_Did the others get here too? (No great loss if my sister didn't, but I'd like to see Ariel as a ranger.)_

_How do I understand what is being said? (Ariel once said that Tolkien wrote the books as if he translated them from Bilbo's writing, so that means they don't speak English as I know it, but I still understand it.)_

_Which timeline are we following? (Because the timeline in the movie is a little faster than in the books, Frodo was in his fifties or something when he went on the quest in the books.)_

_What do I do now? (I don't really want to leave the Shire, cause Hobbits aren't supposed to, but I need to figure out something . . . maybe I should start by exploring what I can of the Shire?)_

_Going to keep this journal with me, but first things first, I need to figure out what my name actually is here._

_Have I mentioned I really, really, hate my sister?_

* * *

"Freddie!" The hobbit, formally a human named Frank, jumped in his seat as his 'younger sister' barged into his room. "Should I wear my pink party dress?"

"Err, sure!" The younger hobbit didn't notice his hesitation, instead her attention fell on a loose piece of stationary.

"Oh, I can spell your whole name now! Look!" Estella beamed, and quickly scrawled out a name. "Momma finished teaching me yesterday!"

"That's impressive." He agreed, studying the name. _Fredegar Bolger._ That was a character in the book, not the movie. His sister hadn't given him a 'name', just said he'd be a hobbit, so maybe the weird spell picked a character for him to be that wasn't in the movie?

"Thanks! Oh, momma wants to go shopping, so we'll be gone until tonight! I can't wait to see what we get!" Estella rushed off, leaving 'Fredegar Bolger' to lean back in his chair and close the journal.

It probably wouldn't be a good idea to have Estella see the parts where he'd written 'I hate my sister'. And since she probably would get her hands on the journal, he quickly scratched out the incriminating words. He might be able to pass it off as a book he was trying to write . . .

With a soft sigh, he pulled on a vest and grabbed a pouch to hold the journal in, along with a spare bottle of ink and a quill (writing was going to be a constantly messy ordeal.)

Fredegar headed out, blinking at his first real look at the Shire. The movie really hadn't done it justice, it was really green, and the air was really . . . fresh. Fredegar started walking towards where he could see the 'Party Tree' and studied all the doors in the hills.

He decided pretty quickly, that even if his real sister wanted him to venture out of the Shire, he wasn't going to leave. The place was huge, and he would be quite content to spend however long it was until they went home just exploring this place. Maybe even check out the 'Old Forest' which was by Buckland.

He spent most of the day forming a mental map of the place, and even saw Gandalf head up to a hobbit hole- Bag End, he guessed- before heading back to his 'home' to get ready (and figure out how to dress himself a little better, he apparently needed a belt and what was he going to do about underwear?).

* * *

_Date- whatever Frodo and Bilbo's birthday is._

_Well, tonight was amazing- seriously, the movie does no justice to the appearance of the Shire, or Gandalf's fireworks!_

_I 'met' Merry and Pippin- apparently, they do know who Fredegar Bolger is (for some annoying reason that I don't know, my nickname here is 'Fatty', despite my being average size for a hobbit, maybe Fredegar was fatter when he was younger? I don't know, but surprisingly, the nickname isn't an insult) and I sort of got caught up in their shenanigans (that's a fun word to use)- no firework stealing, like in the movie, but we did swipe a lot of food. _

_There weren't any dwarves here, so not exactly like in the book. His 'vanishing trick' was pretty startling, even if I did know how he did it. The party started to wind down, and Frodo kept everything going smoothly- though how he managed it with the chaos, the drinking and, well, some of the older hobbits must not have realized there were younger hobbits about. I need brain bleach._

_Supposed to meet up with Merry and Pippin tomorrow, hopefully, I won't make a fool of myself, or worse, a mistake and say something I shouldn't . . . I still don't know if we're more in the book or the movie, and I can't remember all the differences between the two . . . maybe I can get a map._

_-F. (aka Fredegar, I really have to remember that's my name.)_

* * *

**That's it for this chapter . . . like I said, it will blend book and movie cannon as much as possible . . . **

**Dwarves actually came to the Shire for Bilbo's birthday in the book. It caused some confusion for me when I saw the movie, but I got over it pretty quickly. (This was Me: Wait, where are the dwarves? Oh cool fireworks! I want some!)**

**The fate of the girls will probably come out next chapter, or at least, one of them will. I sort of separated it into different parts, each OC getting one. I might not have an actual outline, but I have an idea of what I want them to do, suggestions and requests are welcome and will be considered, but I can't guarantee I'll use them.**


	3. The Forest for the Trees

**A/N & Disclaimer at end of chapter (and will be from now on).**

**The Forest for the Trees**

_Date: I guess about 3 months since Bilbo's birthday- Shire Calendar is just plain weird, I think they have an extra month or something._

_Haven't written anything for a couple weeks, so update: It's gotten easier to respond to being called Fredegar, though the nickname 'Fatty' is a lot easier to remember. I have explored most of the Shire, Buckland (which is apparently not considered part of the Shire in the minds of Hobbits) and Tookborough, Tookborugh, Tookburogh, Tookburrow?( I have no idea how to spell that place's name- it's the home of the main branch of Tooks and their Thain, anyway.)_

_Still no idea if Frodo is leaving now or twenty years from now- I never really followed the timeline in the movie all that well._

_No sign or word from Ariel or the others. I wish I could remember what Ariel's new 'name' is, then I could probably send her a letter . . . can rangers get mail?_

_I hate Lobelia Sacksville-Baggins. She hit me with her umbrella, and I have no clue what I did wrong- maybe I was eating that apple too loudly? And Lotho, her son, is a . . . what was that british word again? Git?_

_I keep thinking of what Ariel would do or say, and I remember her saying once that an idiot in any language is still an idiot. Describes Lotho perfectly._

_I miss her. Heck, I'm even starting to miss Abby, and that's just wierd, weird? I never remember how to spell that word._

_Anyway, been causing mischief with Pippin and Merry, and I occasionally get invited to Bag End and have tea (which isn't as girly as I thought) with Frodo and occasionally Sam, when Frodo convinces him it's okay to take a break from the garden._

_I've learned a lot about Hobbits that I didn't remember from either the book or the movie- such as they actually eat 6 meals a day, of varying sizes (depending on the hobbit), they all have at least some knowledge of plants and mushrooms (One of the first things they learn is which mushrooms are safe to eat, and which aren't) and they come of age at 33, instead of 18/21 like humans. They live to be about 120 (oldest known Hobbit was 131, the Old Took) so 50/60 is considered to be about 20/30's (from a human's perspective)._

_Unfortunately, and I think this is slightly off, I'm still 13, even as a Hobbit, so I'm pretty much treated like a little kid. This raises a huge problem, because I'm pretty sure Fredegar in the books was around the same age as Merry, or at least, a little older than Pippin . . . I don't know if this is a good thing or not._

_I'm going to go explore near the Old Forest in the next few days, here's hoping I don't run into the Sacksville-Baggins before then._

_~F._

* * *

Fredegar closed up the journal and lay back on the grass. It had been a fun few months, eating, lazing about, learning about Hobbit culture . . . but it was slowly becoming boring. He lifted one foot up to stare at it. The movies had managed to miss how much hair hobbits actually had on their feet- it was as thick and curly as the hair on their heads (maybe even thicker) and required a lot more brushing and washing. From a distance, it sort of looked like they were wearing shoes (or at least, furry socks) with the tips of their toes poking out.

Fredegar sighed, and lowered his foot so he could look at the sky. He was kind of getting bored of the Shire, but he was still considered too young to do anything- He'd tried reading, even tried to get Frodo to teach him elvish at one point, but there was only so much history a 13 year old could read before getting bored. He missed being able to play video games and watch movies, and he really missed modern plumbing. (Though the image of Abigail using a chamber pot, or going out in the woods, was a huge source of amusement when he took the time to think about it.)

He'd love to have an actual adventure just about now, something that would break up the monotony, and get him out of the Shire to see new things . . . or at least Ariel and maybe Jamie (He wished he remembered what their names were supposed to be). He might have been slightly missing his sister, but that didn't mean he wanted to see her just yet.

"Fredegar! Supper!" His Hobbit mother called, and he reluctantly got up. He had once tried to only eat three meals a day, like he used to as a human, but by the third day of that attempt his hobbit mother had called a doctor (of sorts) to make sure he was well. It didn't help that Hobbit metabolism was strangely different from human's (though no Hobbit had ever heard of the word metabolism, and he only knew it from one of Abigail's rants of dieting and weight loss) and his hobbit body was very put out when he didn't eat all six meals (plus snacks and desserts) a day, everyday.

It was a couple days later, as he was heading to the Old Forest border, that he learned which timeline they were following.

"Frodo Baggins is gone, off with that Gamgee lad." Two old hobbits sitting on a bench by the side of the road were talking to a few younger hobbits. "Knew it would happen sooner or later, All old Bilbo's fault, up and disappearing like that."

"What's he done with Bag End?"

"Left it under the care of Hamfast Gamgee, apparently, got two years before it goes to the Sacksville-Bagginses of all hobbits!"

Fredegar moved over to listen, the hobbits ignored him for the most part, more interested in this latest bit of news, though one kindly hobbit moved over so he could get closer to hear more.

"Well, Mistress Lobelia ought to be pleased."

"Probably will try to move in before six months is up."

"It's not just Baggins and Gamgee, the Thain's in a right fit since Master Peregrin went missing, along with that Brandybuck lad. Those four always followed Bilbo around, and he put nonsense into their heads about adventures."

"With the exception of Gamgee, they've all got Took blood in 'em, and you know what that lot is like."

"Probably went off together, like as like."

"No doubt about that."

It was difficult to follow who was talking, because there were a few side conversations that involved Farmer Maggot's newest dog (a puppy, actually), New ale at the Dragon, and strangers at the border of the Shire (Dwarves, Elves, strange riders, and supposedly, a walking Tree). Fredegar lost interest as the conversation turned to harvest and plans for Yule (their version of Christmas, he guessed) and slipped away, heading once again towards the Old Forest.

Now, Fredegar had heard the stories of hobbits going in, and never coming out, as well as ghosts and trees that attacked unwary travelers, but he had also gone in once already, just beyond the gate that the Bucklanders had put up. He had been with Merry and a couple other Brandybucks who had explained some of the dangers of the forest, before ushering them back out again. (Merry had invited him along, as Pippin had been busy (something about one of his sisters).)

He didn't really remember the book's description of the place, but the forest looked dark and creepy from the outside, and the inside wasn't much better.

The sensible thing to do would have been to either stay on the outside of the shrubs and wall blocking access, or to avoid the Forest entirely, but boys aren't always known for doing the sensible thing. Which is why he climbed the gate instead of staying out, and started exploring.

He hadn't been exploring for too long, when he decided to head back to the gate and try a new direction.

Fredegar turned to go back, and very quickly stopped, staring around him. It was either his imagination, or the trees had moved, because the path he had been following had disappeared. He turned to keep following the path he had been walking on, but that had disappeared as well.

'_The Trees speak . . . and even move . . ._'

"Uh-oh." Fredegar blinked at the trees that surrounded him. "Uh . . ." Reality, or the reality he had known before getting dumped into this world, wouldn't work, so he tried to remember a few of the other Fantasy stories Ariel used to read him when she babysat him.

It wasn't easy, because he began to feel as if he was being crowded, pressured in some way. It sort of felt similar to when the teacher pressured him to stand up in front of the class. Somehow, he didn't think the trees would appreciate him cracking a joke. Joke . . .

'_It's sort of a joke. Most Fairytales require the hero to be polite to those he meets. So these books make it a bit of a joke._'

"I'm terribly sorry for barging in like this, but I wanted to see what your forest was like." He started, glancing around at the trees that seemed to have moved closer. "I meant no offense, but I realize now I should have asked your permission to enter. Please, forgive my rudeness and accept my apology." He gave a short, slightly awkward bow, copying what he remembered seeing on an Anime that Jamie liked. "If you wish for me to leave right away, please, show me the way out, if you would be so kind as to let me explore, then please, show me a path I am allowed to take, and I promise not to stray from it." The words came out incredibly awkwardly, as Fredegar wasn't used to long winded apologies, usually preferring shorter sentences and single words.

There was a soft rustling among the trees, and Fredegar glanced up to see a path in front of him. Whether it lead out or further in, he didn't actually know.

"Thank you very much!" He glanced up the trees, but though the feeling of unease had decreased, he still felt very uneasy knowing that the trees in the forest were actually alive in some odd way.

He started down the path, still studying the trees and plants around, and taking great care not to accidentally break a branch.

As he continued on, he thought he heard singing- it wasn't particularly catching or even haunting, but he found himself almost wandering off the path a couple times, before catching himself and apologizing to the trees around him. (It made him feel a little silly, but the strange feeling that the trees were alive and able to understand him made it feel a little more worth it. He'd just never tell anyone else, particularly the boys at school, that he had talked to trees. Ever.)

He was starting to get a little worried, because there didn't seem to be an end in sight and it was getting dark- and he wasn't so sure the Trees would tolerate him for much longer. He really hoped no one ever found out that he was scared of Trees of all things, but given that these trees seemed ready to kill him, he found it a very reasonable fear.

Fredegar was just about to start panicking, when he heard someone singing. It wasn't a haunting melody, but a rather loud, boisterous song that didn't seem to belong in a forest with killer trees. It grew closer, and he had to blink up at a man that seemed to have a perpetual smile.

"Ah, hello young hobbit, far from your hole, are you not?" The man studied him.

"Er, Yes, the trees were letting me explore, I was just going to ask if they could show me the way home . . ." Fredegar was interrupted by the man's chuckle.

"Well now, you are a smart lad, asking for permission. But I think you'll find you're farther from home than you think. Come! The night is coming, and it is better to be under shelter than among the trees!"

Fredegar hesitated. It wasn't that he wanted to spend the night with the killer trees, but going off with a stranger was something he had been warned strongly against.

Then again, the man's appearance was familiar . . . maybe he was a character from the book?

"Thank you, I'm Fredegar Bolger." Fredegar introduced himself as he followed the man, who had started leading the way.

"I am Tom Bomadil, a pleasure to meet you, Master Bolger!" With that, Tom began to sing again. Fredegar decided not to speak, listening to the song instead, and noting that he no longer felt the hostility from the trees. Eventually, a small house appeared. "Here we are, my Goldberry and a young ranger are waiting, the ranger had a mishap with the barrow-wights, but I was able to pull her out. Goldberry! One more for supper!"

Inside, two women looked up from where they were by the table. One was golden haired and dressed in a brilliant green, the other was dark haired and wore a brown coat, Fredegar recognized her instantly as Ariel's character.

"Another stray, my husband?" Goldberry smiled and stood, Fredegar quickly tried to bow, because he was pretty sure that's what he was supposed to do in the presence of a lady, but ended up tripping, and making her laugh. "And a polite stray, too. Welcome to our home, little hobbit. This is Seren, a lady ranger."

"Hello." 'Seren' nodded, and Fredegar noticed that her hands were holding onto her cup tightly, as well as that she was rather pale.

"Fredegar Bolger, at your service." Fredegar managed to squeak out, then Tom was praising his wife's cooking- dinner was spent listening to Tom talk, as well as answering some of his questions.

"Time for sleep! Have no fear of bad dreams!" Tom announced, and Goldberry smiled as she lead them to a spare room with a couple pallets.

"You'll have to share the room, we don't often have guests." And then she was gone.

"I don't think that'll be too much of a problem." 'Seren' noted, unbuckling a short sword and removing a small quiver and bow, before sitting down on the slightly larger pallet. "Hello, Frank, why are you Fredegar Bolger?"

"I have no idea, what happened to you?" He asked when he saw her hands fumble with a knife that was on a second belt, different in design from the one that had the sword.

" . . . It's a long story, but apparently, I'm considered crazy by most of the other rangers, too many head injuries, but Halbarad reluctantly let me got scouting since they needed people . . . and I ended up in trouble with the barrow-wights." She shuddered. "I got lucky and Bomadil was near, but I think Tolkien's description in the book was a severe understatement of how creepy the wrights are. That's all I'm going to tell you."

"Why are you considered crazy?"

"I've got a couple theories, the simplest is that since 'Seren' never existed in either canon, the rangers are going to ignore me and write me off as a slightly-crazy scarred woman with no living family who is dressing like a man, but who is somewhat capable with weapons. Makes a lot more sense to them than random girl from another world pretending to be a ranger." She glanced at him. "I get back, Halbarad is never going to let me out of his sight again, the man's paranoid I'm going to get myself killed, possibly by falling on my own sword."

"Oh. I'm bored in the Shire."

"I don't doubt it, which timeline are we following?"

"Movie timeline, I think- Frodo and Sam left already, and Merry and Pippin sort of disappeared, today."

"Which means they'll be heading to Buckleberry Ferry tonight, I think." She sighed. "And there's no telling what the others are getting up too, though I can take a good guess."

"But what are we going to do?" Fredegar demanded, and Seren looked at him.

"Sleep, and discuss this in the morning. It's been a long day for both of us." Fredegar reluctantly obeyed, but planned on begging to go with her back to the rangers, it had to be better than hanging around the Shire and eating most of the day.

Seren quietly watched the hobbit fall asleep, and leaned back with a sigh. She hadn't told him everything, but he didn't really need to know. She drifted off after a while, and was met with dreamless sleep.

* * *

**So I was reading a story (a fanfic for the hobbit) and the author stated that they thought Bilbo's age of 50 was too old for adventuring, so they had changed it.**

**Never mind that hobbits are noted for being longer lived than men, yet shorter lived than dwarves. Bilbo got to be about 132, beating out the 'Old Took' who reached 131, and that was considered really old for a hobbit, as the normal age was about 110-120. Keeping in mind Hobbits are considered 'of age' at 33, and that they consider Twenty-somethings as 'Tweens', 50 is actually middle aged (or rather, the beginning of middle age) for a hobbit.**

**Sorry, didn't mean to rant, but I can't review their story because I can't find it and I already erased my browsing history. **

**I was kind of disappointed they didn't do anything about the Old Forest in the 1****st**** movie, because that scene in the 1****st**** book sort of set up meeting Treebeard and the ents in the second book. (Again, I got over it pretty quick.)**

**Being Polite in Fairy tales- how many tales do the heroes have to be polite and helpful in order to have things go their way? The books Fredegar/Frank reference that make it sort of a joke are the Enchanted Forest Chronicles by Patricia C. Wrede. It's a plot point throughout the four books that becomes really important in the 4****th****. **

**And now we have Ariel (err, Seren) back, who had a bad encounter with Barrow-wights and is currently considered 'half-mad' by the other rangers, as well as meeting Tom Bomadil and his wife, Goldberry, who I am pretty sure is a river nymph (She's described by Bomadil as the river's daughter). I'm also going to have to look up the elvish name for Bomadil during the next few chapters . . .**

**Oh yeah, me no own Hobbit, Lord of the Rings or Silmarillion. **


End file.
